Historia ludzkości
Zanim zawędrowaliśmy w kosmos, zdarzyło się bardzo wiele... A oto krótka historia ludzkości od drugiej połowy XXI wieku. XXI wiek – niedaleka przyszłość 2044 Ostateczny rozpad NATO 2052 USA anektują Kanadę oraz Meksyk 2053 Po wydarzeniach w Ameryce Płn. UE rozpoczyna prace nad stworzeniem rzeczywiście jednolitego organizmu państwowego. 2057 Europa (państwo) oficjalnie zaakceptowana przez społeczność międzynarodową. 2058 Federacja Rosyjska buduje pierwszy sprawny reaktor fuzyjny. 2065 USA budują pierwszy statek kosmiczny zdolny do lotów z prędkością 0.2c nazwany USS Pioneer, który wkrótce wyrusza w podróż badawczą do odległych rubieży Układu Słonecznego 2070 Rosjanie budują pierwszą stałą bazę na Księżycu. 2072 Europa rozpoczyna budowę Miasta Orbitalnego. 2076 Rozpoczęto prace nad modyfikowaniem ludzkiego DNA na potrzeby różnych warunków. 2085 Miasto Orbitalne oficjalnie otwarte. Zamieszkuje je 100 wyselekcjonowanych par, których dzieci w okresie płodowym będą modyfikowane do życia w niskiej grawitacji. Początek późniejszego zróżnicowania genomu ludzkiego. XXII wiek – era konsolidacji 2110 Otwarto załogową stację badawczą na Marsie 2121 Na Io odkryto ślady obcej cywilizacji. Ślady w postaci kilku budynków uległy samozniszczeniu, kiedy badacze próbowali dostać się do środka. 2130 Chiny we współpracy z Rosją rozpoczynają budowę własnego miasta na orbicie. 2135 Otwarcie chińsko-rosyjskiego miasta orbitalnego SOJUZ (Jakaś fajna nazwa) 2148 USA po wystosowani ultimatum do rządów Ameryku Płd. zostają faktycznym władcą obojga Ameryk. 2150 Przełom w kriogenice. Można bezpiecznie zamrażać i odmrażać dorosłych ludzi. Powstaje Federacja Eurazjatycka (dawna Europa, oraz Rosja, Chiny i Japonia) w odpowiedzi na Stany Zjednoczone Ameryk. 2170 W USA startuje projekt Nowa Ziemia - budowa trzech kolosalnych statków wielopokoleniowych wyposażonych w urządzenia do kriostazy. XXIII wiek – era kolonizacji 2210 Projekt Nowa Ziemia wydaje owoce. Trzy kolosy wiozące na swych pokładach niemal 20 tys. ludzi ruszają w podróż. XXIV wiek – era kontaktu 2320 - Na Ziemi lądują Obcy - wodne istoty, które odkryły bodący w podróży jeden ze statków Projektu Nowa Ziemia. Wizyta trwa miesiąc, jednakże poza wymianą uprzejmości nic z niej nie wynika. 2333 - Obcy przybywają ponownie, tym razem z wiadomościami o skierowaniu ludzkich statków na zdatną do zamieszkania planetę. Na Ziemi wybucha euforia. 2337 – Projekt Nowa Ziemia wchodzi w finalną fazę - powstaje ludzka kolonia (jakaś planeta wukładzie odległym o maks. 22 LY Któryś z Kepplerów (chyba jest ich 22, możesz dać liczbę 44 dla bezpieczeństwa, albo 'Gliese'). 2350 - Kolejna wyprawa Obcych na Ziemię. Tym razem, po nieskutecznych próbach uzyskania wiedzy technologicznej służby specjalne Federacji Eurazjatyckiej fingują "wypadek". Obcy trafiają na stół sekcyjny a ich statek do utajnionego laboratorium na Marsie. 2352 - Obcy odkrywają los swoich wysłanników. Żądają egzekucji osób odpowiedzialnych oraz prawa do założenia niewielkiej kolonii w jednym z ziemskich oceanów. 2370 - W wynika zagrożenia ze strony Obcych powstaje rząd światowy. Obcy swoje żądania zmieniają w ultimatum - grożą wyjałowieniem całej Ziemi. Rząd Światowy nie uznaje tego za realna groźbę. XV wiek – era upadku 2401 - Pierwsze prawdziwe miasto na Marsie, Nowy Berlin osiąga 1mln mieszkańców. Kolejny milion mieszka w różnych placówkach na Marsie oraz na orbitach Io, Europy i w Pasie Asteroidów. 2422 - W Układzie Słonecznym pojawiają się trzy statki Obcych, które natychmiast kierują się w stronę Ziemi. Żadna siła nie jest ich w stanie zatrzymać. Statki po wejściu na orbitę wystrzeliwują dziesiątki pocisków zawierających śmiertelnego wirusa. Ginie 99.9% ludności Ziemi. Obcy rozpoczynają kolonizację ziemskich oceanów, jednocześnie zezwalają na ewakuację miast orbitalnych, które następnie niszczą. 2435 - Nowy Berlin zostaje ogłoszony stolica ludzkości... a raczej jej resztek. 2455 - Obcy uznają pozostałych przy życiu ludzi za "niegroźnych" i pozwalają im przetrwać, narzucając tylko lekką kontrolę nad badaniami (żeby przez przypadek jednak nie zagrozili w przyszłości). Nikt nie zna losy ludzi, którzy przetrwali na Ziemi. XXVI wiek – era odrodzenia 2522 - Kolonia Nowa Ziemia osiąga 10mln mieszkańców 2524 - Naukowcy w Nowym Berlinie odnoszą sukces w pracach nad statkiem Obcych - zasada działania napędu FTL zostaje odkryta. (co na to ufoki, które miały ludzi kontrolować? Nie wkurzą się i nie zbombardują laboratorium? 2531 - Zbudowany w tajemnicy statek nadświetlny dociera na Nową Ziemię. 2536 - W oparciu o technologię FTL w Układzie Słonecznym i na Nowej Ziemi powstają stacje transmisyjne do łączności bezpośredniej. Jest to tym bardziej zaskakujące, ponieważ Obcy używają kurierów, w związku z tym stacje uznają za marnowanie energii i zasobów. 2547 - Staruje projekt Światło Ludzkości mający na celu odbudowę potencjału naszego gatunku przy pomocy różnych narzędzi (inżynieria genetyczne zastosowana do przystosowania ludzi do życia w różnych warunkach, klonowanie by przyśpieszyć przyrost populacji, budowa miast i farm żywności pod powierzchnią Marsa itp.). 2580 - Dzięki programowi Światło Ludzkości ludność Marsa osiąga 10mln. Obcy nakładają na ludzi ograniczenia w lotach wewnątrz i pozaukładowych - najważniejsze to nie zbliżać się do Ziemi, oraz do pewnych sektorów przestrzeni (to ostatnie pod groźbą natychmiastowego zniszczenia intruza). XXVII wiek i dalej – era wzrostu 2581-2680 - Wzrost liczby ludzi do 100mln w Układzie Słonecznym oraz podobna wartość na Nowej Ziemi. Mars został "użyźniony", powstały nowe miasta orbitalne (wokół Marsa, Io, Jowisza, Saturna i kilka innych). Wysłano kilka wypraw badawczych poza Układ Słoneczny 2685 - Potomkowie ocalałych na Ziemi nawiązują kontakt z resztą ludzkości. Obcy szybko blokuja planetę, jednak ludzie zdążyli dowiedzieć się o swoim istnieniu. (czyt. Obcy mają przesrane :) - do wycięcia). 2686 - Pomimo gęstej obrony i sieci czujników na Ziemi ląduje statek z Marsa.' (Jak, przecież wcześniej ludzi zjedli bez problemu w 3 statki rozpieprzając obronę. W dodatku kontrolują rozwój technologii ziemian– może jakiś losttech z ruin IO albo cuda Nowej Ziemii? Da się to dorzucić po 2200?) '''Rozpoczyna się organizacja ruchu oporu, którego pierwszymi celami ma być nie tyle utrudnianie życia Obcym ile zdobywanie próbek DNA (zarówno Obcych jak i ludzi z różnych ośrodków) oraz odzyskiwanie technologii już wynalezionej na Ziemi a nieznanej kolonistom z Marsa '(czyli ludzie z Ziemii radzili sobie dobrze, robili własny rozwój itd… może warto wspomnieć o tym wcześniej – że w wieku zagrożenia wojną atomową, ktoś robił jakiś projekt ARKA, czyli wielkie schrony dla kilkuset tysięcy ludzi na w pytę lat z farmami podziemnymi itd.). 2689 - W Pasie Kuipera rozpoczęto budowę stoczni pod stworzenie przyszłej ludzkiej floty. '''(Co na to ufoki?) Wszystko odbywa się w tajemnicy przed Obcymi. Dzięki materiałom pozyskanym na Ziemi zwiększa się tempo klonowania (w końcu można bardziej zróżnicować DNA w bezpieczny sposób, tj. bez inżynierii i kombinowania) 2699 - Stocznie Plutona rozpoczęły budowę pierwszego okrętu wojennego - to samo dzieje się na Nowej Ziemi. 2701 - Jedna z tajnych wypraw badawczych odkryła planetę zamieszkałą przez "naszych" Obcych. Odkurzono dawne badania nad DNA obcych, tym razem w celach nieco bardziej agresywnych. (Czy obcy się nie bronią, czy nie wysyłają newsa do Układu Słonecznego „IVIL LUDZIE, KILLEM? Dlaczego, może dać ufokom wojnę angażującą ich siły?) 2710 - Po latach badań i wielu próbach, naukowcy skonstruowali wirusa działającego na DNA Obcych. Wirus był bardzo zabawny... niewykrywalny aż do późnych stadiów choroby, mutujacy w tempie znacznie przekraczającym jakiekolwiek znane wirusy - co oznacza wielkie trudności w wynalezieniu kuracji. Części dalsza to już luźne komentarze bardziej niż timeline ;) Ludzie wystosowują ultimatum do przebywających na Ziemi Obcych. Coś na kształ "spadajcie albo was wytłuczemy tutaj i na tym drugim swiecie, na trzecim tez..."' (nie trzyma się kupy. Niuki są bardzo skuteczne w czyszczeniu skażeń bakteriologicznych i wirusologicznych. Warto zniukować 4 światy (2 swoje i dwa ludzkie). Może warto olać ultimatum i po prostu po ciuchu zdetonować wirusa na Ziemii, powodując zniknięcie i ewakuację ufoków?' 2711 - Obcy (okazali się mięczakami, nie tylko biologicznie) rozpoczynają ewakuację. Jednocześnie z ludźmi kontaktują się dwa inne gatunki Obcych (obserwowali gnoje jak sobie poradzimy, jak już zobaczyli to uznali żeśmy warci rozmów) A może któryś po kryjomu ludziom pomagał (tocząc wojnę z mięczakami, albo po prostu uznając ludzkość za „tanią, ale ryzykowną inwestycję”, dając stealth-ship albo coś?) 2718 - Zatwierdzono oficjalnie pakt o nieagresji pomiędzy czterema gatunkami (trza je jakoś nazwać).ANO i opisać. Pakt o nieagresji pasuje do pomysłu na wojnę między ufokami. Rozpoczyna się handel, przemyt, zabawne spory międzykorporacyjne, walki o planety nieobjęte układem o nieagresji... Sama radość. 2722 - Ludzkość rozpoczyna rekonkwistę Ziemi. Jest to trudne zadanie - przez 300 lat niewiele zostało nienaruszone (ach te tajne bazy), dzika natura opanowała większość terenów, w dodatku wiele mutagenów wypuszczonych na świat przez Obcych (I być może samych Ziemian – miały zabijać obcych, ale lekko się zmutowały i Ziemskie gatunki też zjadają) zmieniło wiele znanych wcześniej gatunków. 2750 -Czasy obecne Ludzkość to prawie 1mld obywateli, większość mieszka na Marsie. Ziemia to dzika planeta opanowana przez morderczą przyrodę, tutejsi ludzie są twardzi, wiedzą jak przetrwać, są odporni na większość chorób i toksyn (mutageny zrobiły w tym kierunku swoje). Ludzie i trzy gatunki obcych handlują, walczą... Witamy we wszechświecie Raju Utraconego!